The present invention relates to a fuel distributor system for a motor vehicle, and to a method of manufacturing a fuel distributor system.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved fuel distributor system which obviates prior art shortcomings and is simple in structure and yet reliable in operation while requiring little installation space. It would also be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method of manufacturing a fuel distributor system.